


All Time Low

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, Kara is really depressed, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Kara is way down low in depression, but the city will always need her help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was pretty down and was just like, what does Kara think about when she gets like this?

This world doesn't need me. 

I don't know what I was thinking when I started playing the hero. That was never my legacy. Earth has my cousin to save them when they need it. He did that for years before I came along and all while I was growing up. 

The DEO did just fine before I joined and without me they'd do exactly that again. I am just a weapon to them. A new asset to be thrown around and told what to do. They would figure it out without me.

I am just an accessory in this world. No one truly cares for me. I could dissappear right now. That would be nice. 

I was always a burden to Alex, she hated having me around growing up. The weird foster sister she never wanted. Why would time change any of that? I'll always be the burden she feels the responsibility to bear. Until I'm gone at least. And she has Maggie now. What does she need me for?

Jonn couldn't care for me. I'm not his daughter. I'm not even Jeremiah's daughter. He swore to my dying foster dad that he would look out for his daughters. But it really shouldn't be plural because I was just an add on. The poor, helpless, homeless alien girl who lost everything. Jonn has no reason to give a crap about my wellbeing. 

Cat Grant would have no problem hiring a new assistant. I'm sure there would be a line three blocks long of people who would want to work for the queen of media herself. She hates me anyway. 

Winn is my best friend, but now that he is with the DEO he had better things to worry about. And he would get over me. Eventually. But he would do it. As would everyone else. 

James has my cousin. And he has Winn. They would get over it and the world would keep moving. 

Clark would learn to deal with things without me. He did it before, why not now? He had already been Superman for years when I finally crashed on Earth. And it was another twelve years that he was alone in his crusade before I jumped into the game. 

I hope Barry would understand. I've seen him pretty low, but he tries not to show it. He is a true hero, something I will never achieve to the extent he has. He has his whole team at S.T.A.R. labs to help him, as well as Team Arrow in Star City. He would be okay after a while. 

Mon-el would figure it out. I don't see why he would be upset by me leaving. I know we're dating, but he could get any girl he wanted with no problem at all. We would never work out anyway. Who ever heard of a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton ever being together? Maybe whoever he would find next wouldn't be as big s failure as me. 

I could go. It would be far too simple. The DEO has a supply of kryptonite in case of emergencies. I could easily break into the vault and end this mess. 

If I can't save people, then what is the point anymore? I just don't feel like I make a difference anymore. 

There were never this many alien attacks before I came out as a hero. I made this mess. I ruined this city. I have all these powers but all I do is make a mess of the lives of those around me. I can't remember a time when I have felt more powerless. I'm tired of living. 

I hear sirens outside the window and sighed. That is my que to go. I pull the blanket off my blue and red clad body and soar out the open window. No matter how I hate life, there are those who don't and deserve to continue on. And it's my duty to save them, no matter what.


End file.
